I'll See You Again
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: There was a hill Adrien had once showed her; it was the birth of their blooming relationship. And now, it was the resting place of unforgettable memories.


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/I-ll-See-You-Again-578291832

 **(c) All characters mentioned belongs to Thomas Astruc's "Miraculous Ladybug"  
**

 **Summary:**

There was a hill Adrien had once showed her; it was the birth of their blooming relationship. And now, it was the resting place of unforgettable memories.

* * *

"You know…" she paused, considering her words carefully when her tone suddenly tapers off to a chuckle. "It's a breezy day, isn't it, Adrien?"

" _Of course it is. Just look at how wild of a bird's nest your hair is becoming_ ," Adrien would point out.

Marinette swallows another giggle and states, "I know I've told you before, but this place holds a special place in my heart. I honestly didn't think there was such a place where the sky touched the Earth and crown its ruler over a city. I thought it was another line you picked up from a chick-flick."

She could hear him snort his amusement. " _I wasn't lying._ "

"I know you weren't lying," the raven haired beauty defended herself, "I believed you the moment I stood here. The starlit sky was our ethereal blanket of twinkling jewels. And we were the King and Queen of this dancing sea of light." Her sapphire eyes softened notably when a wave of nostalgia submerged her mind. "Oh! And the time we danced under that meteor shower to Five For Fighting."

 _"That was one of my favorites_ ," he had quipped, " _it was spontaneous._ "

"The timing had been uncanny," she agrees with a quivering sigh. When she picks up the conversation once again, her voice wavers and cracks, "Perfect, nonetheless."

" _You know what my favorite memory is?_ " he had asked over a crescending rhythmic beep.

" _Everything_ ," she echoed his words with broken control, "from your dorky moments to your glowing smile and all the infuriating and gross-sobbing events in between. You made me who I am today; a man because you loved me. And for that, I am eternally grateful."

Even with her eyes closed, tears pouring down her face, and her hair whipping against her soaked cheeks, Marinette remembered her last visit clearly. Chat Noir had been in critical condition after rescuing Ladybug from an akuma's attack. After successfully completing their mission, Ladybug had dashed towards a half-conscious, injured kitten. When he had reverted back to his civilian form, Marinette's heart had shattered. This was how she had hoped to reveal herself to him, nor vice versa.

* * *

 _She didn't want Chat Noir, nor the man she had loved with every fiber of her being, to leave her. There were still so many things that they had to talk about… so many adventures waiting for them…. and so much time left to nurture their relationship. But in that instant, time was stolen from them._

 _She had held his fragile hands like a lifeline as he coaxed her._

 _"Marinette, don't cry," he comforted, although tears were welling down his own emerald eyes, "Life isn't over for you, Marinette… and I'm so sorry that mine had." His thumb caressed her hand weakly as he continued, "I know there's so many questions we have yet to ask and answer for one another, but Marinette, please remember that amidst all the doubt, the one thing I'm completely sure is how much I love you."_

 _Tears welled in Marinette's eyes as she fought back the tremor that overcame her body. But the longer she stared at Adrien's face-Adrien's handsome face, soaked in blood from the wound spilling from his left temple-her façade became to deteriorate._

 _"Adrien…" the desperate raven haired girl cried out, "Adrien, please! Don't talk anymore. I'll take you to the hospital and everything will be…" she cupped his face, "everything will be…"_

 _"Marinette," the young model interrupted her, his voice thick from the suffocating and searing sensation, and he swallowed the uncomfortable lodge from his throat, "Marinette… things will get better, I promise."_

 _"Adrien Agreste! Don't you dare say that to me!" Marinette hollered as she shook his shoulders. "Adrien!"_

 _"Marinette… don't be afraid to…" he wore a grin one last time, before his eyes rolled and gently closed._

 _"ADRIEN!"_

* * *

Opening her eyes back in reality, the sunset shrouded the urban area with a shadow of listless melancholy. Over the howling wind, Adrien's final words had carried over. " _Don't be afraid to fall in love again_."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Marinette accused jokingly, "Was that your dramatic flare to leave me widowed? You're such an arrogant jerk." She raps a hand against a tumbled granite stone as if she were playfully nudging him. "You must be having a ball up there… somewhere."

The young fashion designer gently caresses the engravement of his name before standing up. "Adrien, I don't think there will ever be anyone who will outrank how much you mean to me"

"This place will always remind me of you whenever I come here. And you know the crazy thing is, I feel like you're still here… standing beside me. You'll never know how much I wish I can touch you right now... I miss you so much…"

"But there's a promise I still have yet to keep. Believe me when I say this, Adrien, but I will find happiness again… someday. So thank you for being my once-in-a-lifetime true love."

"And maybe someday, I promise I'll introduce you to someone who will care for me the same as you had. But for now, this place will remain a secret just the two of us. I'll see you again."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Do you hate me yet?**

 **I hope so, cuz I really like writing angst (and I kid you not that I cried while writing this). Anyways, this was a story I wrote for one of my English assignments regarding proper use of dialogue. My professor gave me extra credit for it, haha! w**

 **Originally, I wrote it while I was watching "P.S. I Love You" and some of the lines got in this paper (and I was gross-sobbing as always), but I erased it and re-wrote from an ML standpoint. Also, sorry I had hard time focusing to write today, so this is all I can give you for now TnT**

 **Finally, thank you for leaving me reviews! They really help me a lot regarding motivation-and I hope to meet your expectations ^^**


End file.
